The present invention relates to data processing and more particularly to rating an idea.
An idea management system is a management tool for organizing, tracking and deploying ideas. An idea management system typically allows an organization to collect ideas from within and outside the organization and link the ideas with specific needs and/or problems that may exist within the organization.
An idea management system generally allows an organization to capture and organize ideas for the purpose of producing positive benefits for the organization. For example, with an idea management system, an organization can collect ideas from employees, customers, suppliers, industry groups, and the like, to improve business performance for rapid innovation and reduced expense, enhancing the competitive advantage of the organization. Lightweight communications model, e.g., message boards, instant messaging and group chats, are typically combined with more established communication channels, e.g., Web publishing, document management, and mailing lists, to create idea management solutions for the enterprise. With these combined technologies, a collective intelligence is developed and all users within an organization have the ability to express their innovative ideas.